


Finding A new Start

by WolvesRunRed (ScarletWolf213)



Series: Hawks, Agents and 18 year-olds and everyone else along for the ride [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Chris and Peter hunt together, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Post-Nogitsune, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Threesome - M/M/M, Will tage more if needed, this is my first ever posted cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/WolvesRunRed
Summary: After the Nogitsune Stiles' father thinks he needs to go away from California for School so he decides that Stiles should stay with his uncles for the summer and have some collage tours in New York. They never though what happened would happen though. It's no surprise that he gets adopted by superhero's.





	Finding A new Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever cross over that I have written for this fandom (marvel) be gentle with me, it is kind of my baby! I hope you like it. 
> 
> This will be the main fic (meaning this fic is FINISHED) but there will be slice of life type stories to fallow, I have them all worked out and partially written already so hopfully they will get put up soon.

It was Senior year and Stiles was looking through college applications and brochures. He was stressed ok this was a big deal! He was trying to figure out where he really wanted to go and he has no freaking clue! His dad being the awesome but worried parent he is was saying he needed to go away to school, find somewhere farther than UCLA or Berkeley, that Stiles should check out D.C for the F.B.I program or go to NYU or MIT. As good as that all sounded he just really wasn’t sure. Even with his dad dating and maybe getting ready to ask Natalie Martin to marry him ( if the talk they had F.R.I.D.A.Y was anything to go by) Stiles just couldn’t leave him to face the supernatural stuff on his own. It didn’t matter that his dad has the puppies and now Parrish, leaving him on his own just felt wrong. It caused his heart rate to spike, his chest to tighten, body to curl into itself and for his breath to come out in short sharp jabs. He couldn’t lose him. That’s what made this so hard. 

Stiles sighed and sat up in bed looking over at the clock on his nightstand. He had a few hours to kill still so he'll spend time with his dad before he had to be at the airport so he could go on a college visit to NYU and MIT, his Uncle Phil and Uncle Clint live in manhattan, where he will stay for the summer, maybe, if his dad and uncles had any say in it all. Stiles was going to be staying with them for the whole time he was in New York and was so excited and nervous. It always sucked thinking about his uncle. It hurt that Uncle Phil hadn’t been back since my mom had died (considering he was her brother) and Clint since before that. But he was ready to have that missing piece of his family back, he was always so close to them. 

He got up and made his way to the shower flailing when the cold water hit his skin and grinding his teeth while he waited for it to get warm. When the water was warm he finally let himself relax, his muscles melting and unwinding. Stiles sighed softly and for now, contentedly, he stood under the spray for a few minutes before he started moving. Washing his hair and body as he hummed to some pop song that was playing in Roscoe last night. Taking the time to just stand there and breathe, the water cascading over him soothing his nerves and the stress that he was having about this trip and his future, melting them away for now. Senior year would be exhausting, choices were exhausting but just the thought of seeing his Uncles was more than enough to get him out of the shower and moving to get ready. All but jumping out of the shower with a little flailing, he quickly made it back to his room, he smiles a little before throwing clothes down onto his bed and getting dressed. 

When he had thought about getting dressed he didn’t want to pull on anything too wonderful knowing he was going to be stuck on a plane for most of his day. Feeling rather lazy he put on a pair of soft joggers that had BlackWidow down the side ending with the iconic hourglass and a red henley on thinking he would wear his red or black vans with it all. Stiles was drying his hair carefully making his way down the stairs, letting out a surprised but happy noise when he saw his dad sitting there with Natalie, Lydia, and Jordan. Well, it also didn’t hurt that there was chocolate chip pancakes and bacon either but you know, gotta pretend that family comes before breakfast foods. His dad laughed as he looked at them, then the food, then back to them trying to figure out what to do. 

The sheriff took a drink of his coffee and patted Stiles’ chair. “Don’t kill yourself kiddo we all know the food is more important.” he let out a very manly squeak at that (if you ask him he is always manly) “Hey! No, it’s not, you guys are! It’s just hot and gooey and the best time to eat them is right now! Plus I’m still young, I gotta eat … ” They all chuckled and went back to talking as Stiles ate and watched them all, taking in how much everything has changed and how big his family is now. It was still hard to think about when it was only the three of them, back when Stiles only had a kickass mom and a superhero dad. It’s even harder to think about after mom. How it was just him and dad facing the world, well when the sheriff had time to be home. But now? Not only did he still have his dad but he had finally found someone, all on his own might Stiles add because Stilinski men were smooth. Natalie who was bringing with her Lydia had joined them seamlessly, Stiles loved her like she truly was his sister. And Jordan was just along for the ride as the Big Brother John had found for Stiles when he had hired Jordan to be the newest deputy they had no idea that Jordan would fill a hole in Stiles’ heart that had been aching. Things have been bad since the no- since what happened and he felt so cold all the time. But the worst part was being shoved aside by his other brother who couldn’t look at him and flinched if they touched. 

Stiles was brought out of his spiraling thoughts by a strong work-roughed hand gripping the back of his neck lovingly. “What’s up daddy-o?” he said trying to shake off his dark thoughts and put a smile on for his dad. “I don’t know, you haven’t said I thing yet today, are you ok? What are you thinking about kido?” “Family,” Stiles tells him honestly, smiling even though he was feeling very shy when everyone looked at me. His shyness has been a problem since he was little, his anxiety spiking when he knew everyone was focusing on him but with the nog- since that! And all that happened with that it was worse than ever. “Family?” his dad asked, a furrow forming between his brows as he moved a little closer to his son putting his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and pulling the teen into a side hug. “Son-” “No! Nothing bad Pops. Promise! I was just thinking about how our family has grown over the past four years. I mean we went from two and now we have five, and well. I think mom would be proud Dad she would love everyone and she wouldn’t want us to miss out on anything.” The Sheriff cleared his throat looking a little choked up and moved his arm around Stiles more pulling him into a fierce hug. 

Natalie and Lydia looked at us both with suspiciously glassy eyes, looking happy also maybe sad or was it surprised, but then their eyes were directed to the cups of coffee in their hands letting us have a moment. Jordan was quite as well but it seemed to be more from being surprised and unsure of what to say. After that was over (embarrassing family hugs and all), everything was cleared from the table and the kitchen was cleaned up. Once that was done they all started trying to figure out what to do until Stiles had to leave for the airport at noon. The Sheriff, as well as Jordan, had morning shifts so it was decided that Stiles would shop with the girls a little and then head out to the range for some guy time before the Sheriff dropped him off with everyone else.  
\------------------------  
Frankly, Stiles hates shopping. It is a hazard that all bare when you love a Martin female, or well in this case two (and yes, the term ‘double trouble’ applies with the twin red-heads). Currently, they were walking into some fancy store and they were trying to pick out the right pair of khakis and the right shirt that he could wear when he went on his campus tours. He thinks they (the Martian woman, they said he wasn’t allowed to make choices) had decided on a light pair of khaki skinny jeans and a somewhat loose forest green henley in the words of both women it was “casual but classy enough that he would look respectable”. Really the color of the shirt meant nothing to Stiles and he couldn’t understand why the pants were _so tight_ but he had learned the hard way years ago never to doubt Martin fashion sense. 

When they were two shops down from Hot Topic he abandoned ship and made his way to the store (yah he knows it’s not the most grown-up store but he liked it ok) he started looking around but not really finding anything that he just had to have. Lydia found him when he was about to leave giving the store a look filled with distaste before grabbing Stiles by the ear and tugging him into a store where Natalie was standing looking amused but exasperated as he owed and flailed. He just shrugged when she lifted a perfect eyebrow at him, he tried his best to look innocent, even as he was faced with twin unimpressed looks. 

Lydia moved him in front of a rack of hoodies handing a red one to him. “Try it on I know your last one got shredded and messed up, plus this one is lined and is a better color and quality.” when he asked if he had to, all he got was unimpressed eyebrows again and well he wasn’t going to tell Lydia Martin no. The hoodie was a deep blood red with a black inside, it had soft-looking wolf-like fur as the lining, it was beautiful (no just because it was a hoodie does not mean that it cannot be beautiful, ok!). He nodded at Lydia, sighing before putting it on and made a completely manly noise at how amazingly soft it felt! It was nice around his arms and across his shoulders, Stiles had filled out more what with running with wolves. It wasn’t too tight but it also wasn’t as loose as his last one was. He zipped it up and was surprised by how good he looked in it. “Very nice!” Natalie complimented, smiling wide as she hugged him from behind just like she was known to do to Lydia leaving Stiles a little choked up at how normal and right it all felt. 

Lydia just huffed and made a ‘hmf’ noise, high and regale not wasting any words. Stiles and Natalie laugh shaking their heads at her, stiles hugging her tight and close before they walked to the front where Natalie was already checking out. By the time they made it there, it was time for them to start to head back to the house because John had called, while the two were hugging, and the guys were ready to take him to the range.  
\---------------------------------  
Stiles smiled as soon as he got out of the car. He had gotten back, making sure he had everything in his room and made a few last-minute packing choices before he was whisked away into Jordan's chevy pickup. They were at the one he had been going to for years and Stiles was so excited. It’s closer to the woods, out in a fenced-off area where you can do anything from handguns to bow, to automatics. His dad sighed, breathing in deep probably lost in memories like Stiles was. It was only a few minutes before he shook himself and grabbed a portable gun safe from the back of Jordan's truck and took it inside with them. Once Stiles had earmuffs and goggles on he patiently waited (well as patiently as Stiles could). Come on, an eighteen-year-old boy with ADHD can only handle so much, he already knew what he wanted to shoot and he knew it would help his anxiety! 

The sheriff smirked knowing what his son was thinking but he had still made Stiles close his eyes as he opened the safe saying that he had a present for him. It was a little suspicious because Stiles wasn’t expecting anything but when john finally gave the ok and he opened his eyes. His eyes grew bigger and his mouth dropped open as he let out a shocked sound because his dad, his amazing father was standing there holding a case that held a brand new desert eagle. He gasped and looked between it and his dad speechless and choked up because that must have cost his dad a fortune, that they sure as hell didn’t have. “You already have your license Kiddo, you can take it with you if you go to D.C. I already called and checked although I don’t know about New York you might need to keep it in your car safe.” Stiles looked at him with an innocent smile before surprise pouncing and hugging him and Jordan tight. “Thanks, dad this is amazing!! I can’t wait to shoot this baby!” 

As he finished what he was saying Stiles pulled back from the two and was checking how the gun loaded and reloaded. Also how to dismantle and clean it making inquisitive happy noises much to the Sheriff's amusement because the older man knew his son would do this and to Jordan’s surprise because he didn’t know Stiles knew so much about guns. They made their way over to the booths his dad making Stiles run through a few things just to make sure his son remembered how to do everything properly before he would let him shoot. Stiles couldn’t help but smirk when he got them all right, Jordan was laughing at them both and the Sheriff grumbled about his kid being a smartass. “Come on old man lets go so I can finally beat your record and we can end today on a high note.” “Old man … OLD MAN!”- John said giving his son a death glare. “Oh, it’s on Kiddo, let's go. The winner gets bragging rights, the loser has to buy food for all three of us.” Jordan and Stiles just smirk at each other narrowing their eyes and nodded before turning to John and saying deal at the same time making the older man blink owlishly before he shook his head laughing. 

Shooting was like nothing else Stiles had ever done. It was fun and a little tiring, loud but worth it. It brought a weird vibrating ache to the bones and it was always a way to bond with his dad and now bond with Jordan too. It was also one of the only times his mind felt truly calm, all of his energy is focused on the target ahead of him. The constant roller coaster of thoughts became focused on the target, wind speed, the weight of the gun in his hands, the distance between him and the target and most of all his placement and stance. 

By the end when the three men brought up their targets, Stiles was second to finish his clip, John was first and Jordan was third. The real kicker is both of the older men had just gone as fast as they could, trying to hit straight in the bullseye, but Stiles? Well Stiles being who he is, he decided it’d be much more fun to use his bullets to write something. Snickering to himself he smugly looked over the ‘haha’ he shot into his target. He sure as hell couldn’t deny feeling proud when one of the other men that were close by laughed and clapped him on the back making him jump but the male surprised him more by saying Stiles was ‘a dang good shooter if you can do that and your daddy better be mighty proud.’ He blushed at the compliment saying his thanks before being pulled into a rough hug by both John and Jordan flinching a little at the unexpected touch.

Jordan eyed him but didn’t say anything about it instead he was saying he guessed that he had to pay and ‘No sir, that does not mean that you get to have a burger, Stiles is right it should be veggie. Why? Because everyone knows you are gonna jump ship as soon as you get a chance and eat bad food, Sir. Yes, Sir, everyone knows and we are all gonna give him updates.’ Stiles laughed at that, his dad turning a shade or two paler. His dad opened his mouth like he was going to say something but Jordan just bulldozed over anything he was going to say, by saying facts about heart attacks and their job. Which left his dad glaring at them and grumbling. “Stiles! Out of my whole department, you couldn’t leave me with one deputy. Not one! You even took my favorite and turned him against me what am I supposed to do now!” “Live long and eat healthy!” was the response he got from both of them. The two males looked at each other owlishly before they laughed even more than before, shoving and pushing at each other as they made their way to the car so they could drive to the dinner. 

John was still growling almost like one of the wolves as they shuffled their way to the table they normally sat at. After some small talk with the waitresses they knew and a call of hello from the cook, they got their meals even without ordering. The food was great as always and the curly fries were amazing, salty, hot, the right amount of seasoning, and just the right crispness. All in all, it was great and Stiles loved it which made it all the perfect last meal before he was leaving. 

It was slow going back to the house, Stiles only had time to freshen up and maybe change before he had to be at the airport. He changed into these weirdly soft pants Lydia picked out that are gray and are kinda like track pants but look nicer and a black shirt that has a green Hulk on it with a white Bruce Banner outline near the bottom that says ‘I’m so smart I had to have two personalities, what about you?’ and black and white Adidas rockstars. He grabbed his small suitcase that was packed full about to burst that was going to be used as a carry on and his backpack before that also had his lined hoodie, some stuff to entertain him and another change of clothes. He sighed and made his way back down the stairs slowly and put it in the car before getting in with everyone else.  
\-----------------  
The car ride to the airport was shorter than it should have been, him, Lyds, and Jordan joking around with each other, the sheriff adding in a few quips and comments as Natalie just smiles or laughs along. They all were quite as they made their way to security which is as far as they could go together and Stiles got pulled into a very tight, very long hug by John. Stiles eyes getting a little misty like John’s even though it would only be for summer break, Stiles would still be without him and sue him but he didn’t like it. He hugged Jordan and Natalie a little shorter than his dad but just as meaningful before he pulled Lydia close holding her tightly and nuzzling her softly. “At least go shopping once and keep out of trouble ok and don’t break anything.” She told him, her voice wobbling just the slightest.“Hahaha, you are so funny!” Stiles drawled out, letting the sarcasm seep into his voice, “But for real, I’ll be fine Lyds, I’ll be with Clint and Phil.” Stiles gave her one last hug and a soft kiss to her forehead before John pulled him into another strong hug telling him to be good and text when he gets off the plane and was with Phil. Stiles just nodded said a soft “Ok Pops” and made his way through security. And then faster than he expected he was waiting in line to board. It was gonna be an awesome time, He couldn’t wait!  
\-------------------------------------  
The plane ride was kind of boring but he knew it could have been worse. He knows he probably drove his seatmates crazy by drumming his fingers or moving around a little too much. It wasn’t his fault ok! He couldn’t stop his jitters! The strange people to close to him and the unknown movements did not help. But at least he had a window seat so he could zone for a bit. 

When he got off he was so happy he could have died (and no that is not dramatic it is the truth!), he was just so happy he got to walk and stretch his legs out. Stiles only had his carry on and his backpack so he didn’t need to get luggage so he skipped that nightmare. He made his way past the baggage claim and started looking for his uncles. He was looking through the crowd and wondering where they were and if they looked any different than when he was little. He had turned around a few times when he heard his name causing him to jump and spin around again looking for where it came from. It took a minute but he finally saw someone who had to have been Clint waving like crazy and Phil who was shaking his head at his husband's antics. Stiles didn’t even have to think he ran over and jumped into each man's arms hugging them both long and hard.“Wow, kid, you got tall, didn’t think you would ever get there.” Clint said, a chuckle following his words.“Hey, you shouldn’t talk you’ve gotten old Clint!” Stiles says dogging the man's swipe. Phil laughed at that shaking his head again and smirking. “Why I oughta kick your scrawny, pale a-” Clint grumbled but Phil's amused voice cut him off. “Alright, kids let's get to the car and head home so we can get food and I bet you wanna at least get settled.”Stiles shrugged and nodded at that smiling and following the two men to wear their car is.“Uncle Phil did you get rid of Lola?!” Stiles asked looking at his uncle in horror as he was directed to get into a car that looked like it belonged to an Argent, not his uncles. “Of course not! I could never! I just couldn’t very well drive her if there's three of us now can I? And how dare you!? That would be like me asking you if you have gotten rid of Rosco!” Stiles gave him a horrified look before he busted out laughing and says "ok ok" holding up his hands in surrender as Clint chuckled at the two of us from the passenger seat Phil looking indigent and a playful kind of hurt.  
\-----------------  
After what seemed like forever to his tired brain they finally pulled up to a small two-story dark stone house on a big lot in upstate New York. The house didn’t look that far off from something he would see back in Beacon Hills. On the inside, though it was all warm colors and gave off safe and cozy feelings. The floor plan was simple: on one side there was an open living room right when you walked in and on the other side of the open room was a large dining room area. The living room had a couch that looked more like a bed. A large love seat and a very large chair across from that. Across from there in the dining room was a big hard red oak table that looked like it was from medieval times and fitted with a dozen or so high backed wooden chairs. Stiles was led to the kitchen next that was just through the living room with a long half-wall separating the two. It was big and outfitted with dark wood, a double oven, an island, and stovetop. Next was a guest room with an ensuite bathroom. It wasn’t big or super special, it was just a homey type of nice. After downstairs came upstairs, where there were four rooms, two guest rooms, Phil’s and Clint’s home office, and their room. Stiles was ushered into the guest room that was all forest greens and browns. It had a big bed in the center on the right wall, on the left was a big chest of drawers that was bracketed by two bookshelves. All the wood was light sandy colors, the room was stunning. The house was amazing and Stiles couldn’t help but see himself spending a lot of time here if he chose to go to NYU. His uncle's house kind of felt like home already.  
\-------------------------------  
Stiles got settled and after a quick talk about food with Clint he decided to freshen up changing into a pair of red skinny jeans that were super soft and felt worn even though they were just bought, and a black shirt that says “Females Kick Ass Too” with a red black widow sign on it. He put his black and white Adidas on again and grabbed his new red hoodie moving back downstairs so they could leave and go get food with his uncles. 

He got halfway down the stairs when he heard the conversation happening in the kitchen. “No, you are not!” That was Clint’s indignant tone. “He’s my sister's kid he’s all I have left of her!” Stiles’s breath hitched at Phil’s tone of voice, he sounded pained but also more emotional than Phil would normally be with someone from his work. “Tasha what are you doing here, you know you are always welcome but there is a reason for this visit. What’s the deal? And if you say to recruit him like Phil thinks there will be issues” That was Clint again, and he sounded more pissed than Phil was. “Nothing, Fury wanted someone to check in with you and I said I wouldn’t mind,” a light, quite but the somewhat serious voice rang through. “Bullshit!” Clint cried and it sounded like he smacked his hand on the kitchen counter. “He wants to recruit him and no way in hell is he recruiting My Boy!” Stiles froze and stiffened at that, he was happy his uncle loved him and he felt warm all over from Clint’s worry but he wasn’t going to deal with him acting like that. Stiles walked down the stairs growling lowly and moved into the kitchen with his arms crossed ready to go off on the three talking about him. Well, he was until he realized who the female was. His jaw dropped as did his arms as he stared at the somewhat short, fiery, Russian, redhead who gave off ‘Ice Cold’ in waves. She smirked looking at him with calculating eyes before looking Stiles up and down lifting an eyebrow when she sees his shirt. Clint was howling, his head thrown back as he barked out laughs almost like the cry of the bird his codename is crafted after. Phil just looked uncomfortable and worried as Stiles stayed speechless and unmoving, trying to think of what to say and do. “Stiles,-” Phil started to say but Clint put his hand on his shoulder shaking his head.

That finally made him break eye contact with her and look at the two men then back to her shaking his head. “Guys I knew you were with the Avengers but I was hoping you would at least try hiding it a little harder. I mean Natasha Romanov one of the greatest females in kick-ass history! I mean come on she’s brilliant, deadly, and can kill a man with one look, obviously, I would recognize her!!” Stiles flailed as he talked pacing a little and looking at the three of them watching. Clint smirking and smiling as he started to silently laugh leaning into Phil. Phil had smiled and chuckled a little but it didn’t reach his eyes. Natasha for her part smirked and nodded at the teen waving slightly and held out her hand. “Hello Stiles, please call me Natasha or Tasha as Clint likes to call me.” 

He took her hand, nodding a little. “Hello …” He looked around shuffling his feet a little the three adults sharing looks of amusement but maybe slight worry and a promise to finish their conversation later. “Sooo pizza?” Clint asked after a long pregnant pause hung in the air.  
Phil and Stiles nodded, Natasha, shaking her head saying her goodbyes to him and his uncles. When the door closed the two men seemed to relax fully smiling brightly and hugging Stiles before going and looking for a menu and picking out pizza toppings. Turns out no one was really up to going out. So ordering in it was.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Once dinner had arrived and they all piled on the couch, Stiles couldn’t help but smile when he was moved into the spot he used to always take. Curled up between the two men he looked up to the most when he was younger was always a favorite thing for Stiles. The pizza was everything you could want it to be, hot, gooey, the right sauce to cheese mix, the crust was almost cracker-like on the thin crust cheese and the bacon, it was like the best kind of bread. All in all, it was a really good ending to a long kinda emotional day.  
\--------------------------------  
When he woke up the next morning, it was slow and sluggish but for once it wasn’t because of a nightmare or a werewolf or anything else. It was just because Stiles had slept 6 hours straight, which was amazing. He sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes and started stretching. He could hear shuffling around and someone in the kitchen as well as in the shower. Stiles got up shivering a little and put on a pair of black skinny jeans a long sleeve black thermal and over it a black, red and gold shirt that says “Talk to me when you are a playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and can start to reach my level.” and pulled on his black Adidas before walking downstairs. “Morning!” Came Clint’s happy voice from the kitchen when his feet hit that final step. “Morning” Stiles said around a yawn going to the coffee pot and making grabby hands causing the man to laugh. “Like Uncle like Nephew.” “Hmmm?” Stiles made a vague questioning noise as he took great big gulps of the hot rich beverage. 

The older man turned around to answer spatula in hand. A plate of pancakes visible next to the stovetop when he paused, his head going to the side before he broke down, busting out laughing. He was clutching at his sides doubled over with tears down his cheeks trying to talk around gasps of air. Stiles stood there frozen in surprise and confused but shook his head with a fondness for this man he had missed like crazy. Phil chose that moment to slink in placing a hand on the back of Stiles' neck causing him to jump and turn in a fluid moment my hand tightening on a small pocket knife in my jeans. Phil gave him a small smile but it also was slightly surprised at the quick movement and his nephew's jumpiness. Stiles let out a silent breath and forced his body to relax and calm down before they could notice anything else. Clint was still chuckling a little when Phil moved past, planting a kiss on his husband's temple and making a happy noise at the fact that there was still coffee. He took a long drink once he had his cup his eyes closing briefly before he started looking between Clint and his nephew. 

Clint for his whole part in whatever had happened was setting out plates and getting food ready. “Just wait for it, you’ll see it and I know babe, you will lose it and I will love it!” Clint said with amusement and in an almost -sing-song tone.  
Phil looked at Stiles closely cataloging everything from top to bottom until on the way up his eyes narrowed and he walked closer frowning. “Awh damn it, Stiles!” Phil said in a frustrated but also kind of amused voice “What?” he squawked, backing up hands raising, and flinching slightly when his uncle's hand raised to rub his face, both men cataloging the info as Stiles looked down and away. 

“Nothing,” Phil sighed shaking his head as Clint started to laugh. Again. “It’s just Stark. Really!? You couldn’t pick anyone else!” that caused Stiles to still and look up at the two his eyes going impossibly big. “Holy he- heck you know Tony Stark? I mean I knew that on a basic level but I mean you really really know him, could, could I meet him? Could you get me into Stark tower? What about Bruce Banner could I meet him too?!” he asked he knew his voice got high but he couldn’t help it. He was happy enough he was bouncing on his toes in excitement.

Clint chuckled and Phil had that weird but fond smile he used to get on his face when Stiles was little and would ramble and babble away. “Woah," Phil said, holding his hands out like he could make Stiles stop "slow down there hotshot. I don’t know if I want to introduce you to Stark, he is an irresponsible man child and you and he could do a lot of damage. He also could be awful and rude and could be kinda cruel to you. He is known to be like that to people. Though Pepper would kill him.” Phil said after Stiles paused for a long time to breathe. The younger man shrugged and gave his uncle a hopeful, pleading look, using the big “doe eyes" his mother used to use on her big brother all the time. He groaned and Clint stifled a laugh winking at his nephew and telling Phil to call Pepper after breakfast and ushered us into seats. 

Stiles ate slowly listening to Clint and Phil banter back and forth sounding a lot like him and a certain zombie-wolf. Stiles sighed thinking about Peter and shook his head resisting the urge to text him. See Peter Hale for all of his faults is just a fluff-wolf. When he came back it was like he was washed clean and left empty, but he wasn’t crazy, he was just kind of lost and trying to find his way just as Derek was. Stiles was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his neck, grounding him much like his dad does when he tries to bring him out of his head. He looked up to find both of his uncles staring at him not having realized they had said something. Clint’s thumb rubbed circles into his neck.

“You’re never this quiet where did you go?” He asked looking down at him smiling while Phil looked a little concerned. “Oh you know, just places. I was, uh, thinking about someone …” That got both of their attentions and they looked at him intrigued. “Anyone you wanna talk about?” Stiles sighed and shrugged playing with his food.  
“I don’t know, maybe, could I take a rain check?” They both nod and finish up their food, Phil leaving to get his phone and call Pepper and Clint doing dishes until Stiles finished eating, which was only one pancake versus the three he would normally eat. He ignored Clint’s objections and once he was done he pulled up his sleeves and helped.  
\--------------------------------  
When he sat down and grabbed the remote to channel flip Clint ruffled his hair and went upstairs probably to see what was taking Phil so long. He smiled at the stairs, he was so glad that the two men were so happy. He flipped around until he settled on watching Lilo and Stitch because it had just started.

He was about halfway through the movie when his uncles came down. Phil looked coldly calm and Clint had a hand on his neck before kissing him a little less than chastely, before he separated from him. Clint looped over to the couch a big boyish smile on his face. He slowly, or at least slowly for Clint hooked his arm around Stiles's neck and ruffled his hair. Phil looking at them with an exasperated fondness. The older male sighing and shaking his head watching us play fight as Stiles let out protesting noises and Clint laughed.

Phil stepped closer to the couch giving him an apologetic smile. “OK kid. I have to go into the office but Clint will take you to Stark Towers, just try and not do permanent damage to anyone and stay out of trouble. That means both of you!”  
He gave us his evil eye before walking away to grab a file and leaving as we shouted indignantly at his retreating back. Clint turned to him and winked. “Kay kid let's go have some fun!” With that we laughed and left going to the other nondescript black car in the driveway and leaving.  
\---------------------------------  
The drive is somewhat short which is surprising but considering Clint is driving and knowing that Clint is one to push the odds (A.K.A speed like crazy) just like Jackson or Derek or Peter. It makes it pretty normal that they get there fast. They wave at a guy standing by an underground parking entrance. He waves back and swipes a card in a reader and the gate opens slowly and Clint pulls in and parks. Stiles takes a second to get out and he ends up pausing and choking on the air a little as he looks at the cars. His eyes go wide at the 15 or so cars in total on one side, all of Tony’s cars (if he took a guess), starting from two-seaters to a few jeeps and land rovers and one hummer. On the other side is a nondescript van a few cars like the one they had driven and over in the corner sat three bikes with what seemed to be halos of light around them. 

Stiles cautiously walks over and makes a somewhat embarrassing noise as it registers who the bikes belong to. “Holy Curly-Fries! Clint! Th-that’s James Barnes’ bike! I can’t even, and holy shit Steve freaking Rogers, Jesus take the wheel! Clint!” the younger male flails coming up with a loss of words and moves to look closer not daring to touch them as he bites his lip in excitement. Clint cracking up as his nephew fangirls over Steve's classic, Bucky’s racer, and Natasha’s kickass dome bike. 

Clint drags him towards the elevator and Stiles couldn’t help but act as if he was trying to reach out and hang onto them for dear life. “No, come on Clint! I love them! I love them almost as much as Curly Fries and Reese's! I love them more than their owners and come on Natasha is kick-ass and a really smart woman I have amazing respect for her. But like don’t get me started on James Buchanan Barnes and how much I get him, and well Steve Rogers is like an American icon but he started out sick and small and weak and god do I get that! But he turned into this amazing hero who still refuses to say he is a hero. Like, I am seriously going to meet these people!?” when Stiles turns to look up at his uncle, Clint is looking at him strangely. Fond but he can see worry, confusion, the need to ask questions and get answers. Stiles isn’t sure his uncle really wants.  
\------------------------------  
By the time the two get up to Tony Stark’s/The Avengers’ living area Stiles is lost in information unloading about Captain America's and James Barnes' bikes that he doesn’t even know they get out of the elevator as he makes a deal with Clint that he can tell Phil the facts he doesn’t know and Stiles gets an hour of unsupervised time with Tony Stark. “See, I would ask how you know so much about Bucky’s bike and American Spirit but-” “Sarah” Stiles say in a harsher tone then he means to cutting his uncle off and Clint gives him a blank surprised look. “Um?” “His bike, it’s named Sarah. It’s a common mistake because James Barnes made a joke to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter about Captain America riding on the American Spirit and bringing justice for all. But it’s named Sarah, after his mom if I’m not wrong. When I asked about the story Miss Peggy told me that when he was younger, pre-serum before his mother’s cancer, he said he wanted a motorcycle and he would use it to go from Brooklyn to where the land stopped on the other side of the country. That he would take her away and make her happy. And she said ‘sure Stevie when you get big and strong I’m sure you will’, so when he got the serum and could ride one he got his classic and named it Sarah so he could keep his promise…” Stiles paused and shuffled a little looking down, thinking about Rosco and his mom. The younger male rubbed the back of his neck then sighed trying to take a steadying breath before he looks up at Clint. “Kind of like you and Rosco except Rosco was your moms.” the archer says quietly. Stiles flash him a quick smile and just like that the tension is gone and they are turning to see Tony Freaking Stark and oh my god, Bruce Banner walking up the steps.

“Clint! You jerk you didn’t tell me Bruce Banner was gonna be here I would have so dressed up, how could you!” The evil, evil man just threw his head back and laughed at Stiles’ pain and panic. They heard a throat clear and Stiles looked over to see both of the men standing there. “So you’re Agent's kid or nephew or whatever, well you have good taste in shirts but I don’t know about the rest yet. Tell me Agent Agent's nephew are you smart? I mean real brains, not I make straight A’s in school smart?” “Tony!” Bruce hissed and elbowed Tony in the side hard, “Be nice!” Clint growled at Tony and took a step forward wrapping an arm around Stiles. “Watch what you say to my kid Stark, this is my baby hawk I will kill you if you hurt him.” “Clint!” Stiles whined and covered his face with his hands, shaking his head and making the three men in the room very amused.

Stiles sighed and shook his head before holding out his hand to Bruce first. “Hello Sir I’m Stiles Stilinski, it’s amazing to meet you, sir. I just finished reading your latest paper on the influence that positivity has on our bodies and the fact that it can be proven to some degree that when we stay positive and have a healthy outlook on our emotions it changes the chemicals and balance of energies and atoms in our body and can potentially cure diseases. It’s so amazing!” All three men blinked at him than whistle looking at each other. Bruce takes Stiles’ hand after a long pause and nods a genuine smile overtaking his face. “It’s amazing that you read it and liked it, I haven’t gotten much feedback from it yet but I am proud of it.” Tony’s looking at Stiles the younger male smiling widely at Bruce and shrugs when Bruce asks if Stiles wanted to do anything in science and how long is Stiles visiting because he wants to sit down and chat. Stiles was trying to silently freak out and do a happy dance in his head. But if he went by the fond, exasperated look Clint was giving him he wasn’t hiding his freak out/excitement very well. 

When he turned to Tony and held out his hand, he looked at it then at Stiles for a very long time as the teen stared back looking him in the eye and not backing down. He huffed and grabbed his hand shaking it. “Kay since that is out of the way let me get you a work shirt and then we can go down and do some work, see what you got. What do you say, kid? Think you can hack it?” Stiles laughs shaking his head and gives Tony his best cheekiest grin and wink. “Bring it on old man, let's see what we can get done before you gotta go take your nap.” That got a bark of laughter from Bruce and Clint laughed the archer's smile was bright, smug, and all kinds of proud pappa bear (well pappa hawk) as well. Tony huffed out a small pleased noise and shook his head flashing a smile at Stiles before he was pulled down the stairs and Tony was telling Jarvis to clear him for all levels of the tower. After that was set, it was on to ideas, holographic models, algorithms, and scenarios.  
\------------------  
It’s hours later and they still have not come up for air. Tony and Stiles sat on separate sides of the table as they work, classic rock is blaring from the speakers. The smell of melting metal and fire fill the workshop, it’s chaotic and crazy but very calming for Stiles. Tony is doing a commission for the government to make a scouting system that can take scans and find out what's going on in an area where the can’t send troops in because of too many unknowns. Stiles had jokingly suggested a type of artificial dog of some kind. Tony had looked kind of skeptical then the more he thought the bigger his smile grew and Stiles helped him plan it out before he got started on his own project which was to create another bow for Clint with all kinds of add-ins and a new type of suit for Phil. One that had a few added surprises like hidden weapons and other gadgets. He was also able to make it bulletproof, working out how to stop the bullet without it being as painful and figured out a way to make it not too heavy to wear or too stiff for easy mobility. There was a banging he thinks? Maybe that's what brought them up and out of their worlds but funnily enough, it didn’t last long. That's why he is here now sitting down in front of a soon to be military active and combat-ready war wolf, talking to Tony Stark of all people about sizes, breeds, synthetic fur and skin for an A.I wolf. While Tony works on the formation of the basic fabric for his uncle’s new suit and they talk about what the cut should be because Phil needs to change his style.  
\------------------------------  
It finally happens though, Stiles is sitting with Tony in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee after having spent a huge amount of time on their projects. It’s pitch black out and he is starting to get tired which is when his mind goes into hyperdrive and starts cataloging things and taking into account everything around him. That's why when he felt the air move on his left side and saw a shadow that was vaguely person like, his brain shouted oni. He Instantly turned and It wasn’t until he was met with an amused quirked eyebrow and lip twitch from Natasha and wide eyes from Bruce that he realized he had his switchblade out and against her neck. He dropped it with shaky fingers and backed up trying to say sorry but he could get the words out and they were just all looking at me which didn’t help. God, he could see a lot of Lydia in Natasha or a lot of Natasha in Lydia. Either way, it had him flashbacking to Theo and saving Lydia and Donaven and god forbid Theo leaving him for the Dread Doctors to use. If Chris hadn’t found Stiles-. 

He must have made some kind of noise because when he came back he was curled into Clint’s side with Tony's warm presence at his other. He hid his face in Clint’s neck and tapped out I’m good, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Out on his hand repeating the morse code for I’m so sorry over and over again. Stiles signed it as well knowing that if anyone is looking they will understand because people had to sign to Clint sometimes. Stiles sighs shakily and pull away from his warm refuge when a door opens and he can hear Natasha telling someone who sounds like Phil what's happened and apparently for something that felt like it happened in maybe 15 minutes was really an hour and a half, but they didn’t need Phil to know that? He felt two sets of strong arms wrap even tighter around him the sniffling and the stinging in his eyes only getting worse. “Uh, Clint can I-. Can I use your phone, please?” He gave Stiles a good hard long look before he nodded handing it to the younger man and Tony helped him up onto fawn-like legs and walked him to the nearest place Stiles could be alone, which happened to be Tony's home "office". He smiles weakly and waves his thanks, nodding when Tony asked if he was sure he was ok with being alone and said if he needed something yell. 

Stiles waited till the door was closed and then he went over and locked it before he made the call. Ring...Ring...Ring…."Beacon Hills Sheriff department how can I help you today?.." Stiles sighed and closed his eyes laying his forehead against the cool wood and takes in a steady breath before so he could talk.  
“Jordan…?” Stiles asks and he hates it he feels small and scared and strung out and he just wants his dad and safety and family he doesn't have to explain things too… “Stiles? Stiles what’s wrong, what happened are you ok?” His questions were rapid fire and at first he seemed panicked now he was full-on Jordan Parish Sheriff's deputy mood. “Jordan where's dad, I just need dad…?” Stiles heard shuffling than a few soft words and a sigh then more soft words then the sound of footsteps before a knock and the familiar words, ”Come on in”. He took a deep breath and shook his head whipping at his eyes and blushing feeling stupid and so relieved that his dad was still ok. There were still a few words said softly before the phone was handed over and he heard what he needed to hear.

“Hey kiddo...you ok? We're ok here we're all ok kiddo promise. We miss you like crazy but we’re ok, whatever happened it’s ok…” Stiles whined and curled up hugging his knees tight. “Stiles what was it about...who was it..where were you..?” Stiles shook his head forgetting where his dad was and where he himself is and the younger male sighed before trying to clear my throat. “Dad…..dad it was you, it was Theo, it was Lyds it was Echin...it was Allison. I could have hurt Natasha dad I pulled my switchblade out on her for god's sake...I don’t even know I had that here...dad am I…” “No!” His father shouts forcefully and Stiles can hear his hand bang on the desk.  
“You are YOU Son it’s ok! It was a flashback. You can get those, it's normal. I’m surprised it took this long to get one and that it took someone walking up behind you probably for you to freak out...but this is good. It’s really good ...you are doing great kiddo if this is your first one, you are healing...now why don’t you catch your old man up on what's been going on before you go. I miss ya kid..” he sighs again much softer and steadier than before and smiles nodding his head feeling kinda choked up. “I miss you too dad…”  
\------------------------------------  
Stiles falls asleep on the phone that night. After an hour when Tony goes to check on him and the doors locked her takes a key out that only he has and unlocks it. He can hear a phone buzzing and see an unknown Caller on it and picks it up, he talks down Stiles’s dad telling him he fell asleep and the sheriff just laughs at his kid and how some things never change. Tony tells him about the fact that Clint and Agent Agent (Phil) want to talk to him and he sighs and sounds overly tired when he says he figured. They talk for a few and he tells him that if Stiles would like he would have an internship at Stark Industries if he chose to go to school in New York. The sheriff doesn’t ask why just asks how much his kid blew him away and Tony answers a “Whole hell of a lot”. John chuckles and says “Yep that's my boy”. After they say goodbyes and hang up Tony pockets the phone and picks up the young-looking 18-year-old and carries him to the guest bedroom that sits between his uncle’s suite and Bucky’s. Tony looks over Stiles's features really hard then, takes in the deep bruises under his eyes, the constant flutter of his eyelids, the way he holds himself seemingly ready to attack if he has to even in sleep. Tony reaches over and runs his hands through the kid's hair slowly watching him calm before he shuts off the lights and walks away.  
\------------------------------------  
He’s back in the locker again begging for someone to let him out, to save him, to help him! Please! No one's coming, of course, not this time, not after what he did...why would they. He’s banging on the door and trying to breath feeling the air around him thine and what little space he has gets smaller the more his panic builds. He can hear Void saying something can hear him tell Stiles to let him in again that it’s ok they can be better now...they will be better. That they have a pack now...an Alpha now and then his blood runs cold. He shakes his head and tries to put as much distance between the door and him when he sees red eyes where there should be yellow. He sees the smirk right before the flash of long fangs lung at him and he feels unbelievable pain in his shoulder where Donavan got him.  
“NOOOOOOO!!!”  
\-------------  
Stiles jerked away struggling against arms that held him down trying to fight against them screaming. “Please. Please no, don’t make me, not again. I can’t go through that again!!! I’ll do anything please, I can’t watch it happen all over again.” he sobbed out and just sat there silently crying and sitting limply like everything was drained from him in a flash. The two men looked at each other. Phil looked lost but Clint, Clint looked haunted, desperate and murderous. He knew what Stiles was feeling he didn’t have to know what happened he just knew, and it broke his heart and made him see red. Phil and Clint were gonna have that talk with John as soon as he woke up and they were gonna fix this. If they couldn’t they were damn well gonna help.  
\--------  
Stiles woke a few hours later curled up into a warm solid body that wasn’t his dad's and wasn’t Jordans. He froze remember his nightmare, but if he had a warm body around him maybe. He started to panic and tried to bolt from the bed when arms came around him and held him in place like steel. “Shhh it’s ok it’s us Sti it’s just us it’s ok…” Stiles knew it was Clint in a way, always would know it was him but he couldn’t take that chance so he pulled out his knife after counting Clint’s fingers and pricked the end of one seeing it swell with a drop of crimson red. He nodded to himself as Clint squawked indignantly. Sucking on the finger and looking at stiles weirdly. He felt Phil move behind him sit up and look at them before he shook his head smiling softly even those his eyes were tight, and he left to go get coffee. 

Stiles tried to breathe, tried to keep grounded. He isn’t proud of it but he clung to Clint. He clung and hung on to him harder than he ever did to anyone. Because he knew, Stiles had read about what Loki did. He knew what Clint had been threw knew that his uncle would understand more so than anyone, well him and James “Bucky” Barnes. He sighed, letting out a choked noise when he feels clint’s fingers in his hair and hears the words he’s saying against Stiles’ temple. “Shhh it’s ok baby, I got you, you are you. No one or nothing else, it’s just you, I promise you are you..this is real I’m here”. Stiles stayed like that for a long time before a shout from outside the door drew them both out of the silent hopelessness that stiles was lost in making Clint jump up and dash out if the room his arrow and bow at the ready. There was a long pause, then several loud words from several people and then nothing after the deafening sound of a gun going off.

“Clint! Phil!” He called out running out into what seemed to be a living room. What he saw stopped him fast. Clint was in front of Phil blocking him Tony on one side along with Bruce and Natasha but the person holding the gun was surprising. Next to Tony was Rhody his long-time best friend and he seemed to be glaring at the large group that was there and that's when Stiles heard it. There was a phone conversation going and the person on the phone cleared his throat. “If you are all done now will someone tell me what happened to my son!” Stiles glared at Phil and Clint before grabbing the phone from the table. “Nothing's wrong daddy-o just regular stuff you know how it is when I sleep.” His dad made a hurt noise then there was a sigh and the sound of a glass which made his eyes water. “Dad…” “It’s nothing son I'm eating breakfast with Natalie.”

He let it go shaking his head. “I’ll call soon and we can talk more I love you, dad. And no there's nothing to worry about just a hard day. I’ll call soon tell the fam hi and I love them. Bye, dad!” He hung up fast before anyone said anything else and glared at his uncle's growling. “My demons are mine to stay hidden or to let go of if I chose. I would kindly appreciate it if you would stay out of it! All of you. I get it, I do but I don't need anyone else looking at me like a wounded bird or something waiting to go feral I’ve dealt with that enough.” With that, he left grabbing his bag which had shown up and walking to the elevator changing that and asking Jarvis to inform Agent Coulson and Hawkeye where his bag is after searching and disengaging several bugs and trackers. He sighs and heads for the one place he knows always keeps him calm.  
\------------------------  
Brooklyn was a strange thing to Stiles. It was where his mom had grown up, where they would come to visit and go to a bunch of different places and she would tell him stories of bucky and steve. It was where he had dreamed of going, of being just that one step closer to his mom. Even with the years, he slowly made his way to the house pulling the chain from around his neck as he walked up to the big stone steps and unlocked the door. Walking into his mother’s childhood home, was, well it was surreal. He would get lost here, lost in her, lost in memories, lost in wishes.  
\----------------  
By the time he finally emerged it was dark out and he was numb inside, number then he had ever been in ages. It was like his mother had wrapped her arms around him again and there was a balm on his open jagged edges and sores that ached and bleed no matter what. He walked down the streets slowly, made his way around just taking in all the things that have changed since he was last here. Before he knew it he was standing on the Brooklyn bridge watching the midnight black churning mass underneath. Stiles sat down on the edge just looking, just breathing, just being. He was quiet, still, calm even and for once that was ok. No one looked at him wrong or said anything about it or looked at him like he was a danger, a threat or they were scared or heartbroken. Stiles was just allowed to be stiles.  
\-------------------  
He was contemplating how easy it would be to just let go to fall into it. To end it and end everything his family has to deal with when he feels it. He had been feeling eyes on him for a while but now there were a few sets and about two pairs of energy or presences that are just slowly moving closer. He knows it wasn’t either of his uncles and it wasn’t Natasha she didn’t do things like this and tony would just show up on his side and start talking, thor would be too loud and brash but he knew not to cage in a wounded animal even if Stiles hadn’t met him or the others ever. And whoever these two people were, they worked like a well-oiled machine. They moved the way stiles and zombie-wolf move or Chris and the zombie. Which is what has him freezing now and standing up shaking his head. He wasn’t going to out the fact that he knew they were there. But he didn’t want to be found yet so he just got up and started walking letting them be his silent shadows. He didn’t make it all the way back to stark tower on his own though. Tony found him a few blocks away and with his insistence, he hopped into some outrageously overpriced piece of metal that Tony was driving and went with him the rest of the way. 

He hadn’t realized how cold he had gotten, how blue and shaky and shallow breathed. He hadn’t figured out how far he had sunk down in his depths.  
\------------------ tony’s p.o.v--------------  
Tony, as well as the team, had no clue what was up with this kid. Coulson's nephew, but he was bright, brighter than most adults Tony knows. He’s snarky but enduring, loyal and determined. He seems fragile but not weak. He does a great job of hiding anything from anyone. But this kid, this kid has issues upon issues.

He was blue and shaking by the time cap and Barnes got to him but the surprising thing wasn’t that he was too lost in his head to care or notice it was the way he went on high alert when they were 200 feet away from him and stayed that way even when he had finally got the kid to the tower. He was breathing shallow and raggedly like he was riding that line of a panic attack but wouldn’t follow through. He was blue from cold and lack of oxygen but he wouldn’t let anyone close. They had called the kids dad of course, which they shouldn’t have or at least not when he was around and that led to him running off which led to them calling him again to see where he could have gone. Brooklyn of all places was a surprise and to find out Agent Agent still had his childhood home in Brooklyn all safe and kept up was an even bigger one. But knowing what Tony knows about losing the ones you love most… It’s a nightmare so anything close to them is a safe haven even as it turns into your own personal hell. 

The kid walked past his uncles ignoring them and the other avengers the only person he seemed to even want to interact with were me and bruce. Which was strange because as cold and cut off as he seemed the kid looked like he just wanted to gravitate to Steve and Bucky...and the even bigger shock was it was mostly bucky he was leaning towards. I made a small curious noise and carefully put my hand on his shoulder not missing the flinch that was there or how warm that shoulder was. “you hurt Kid?” He made a choked off noise and shook his head rapidly but I could see the fabric on his shoulder grow darker. It made me growl internally and I forced him down in a chair.

“Hey Bruce my love, my light, will you go get the big first aid kit for-” “I said I’m fine I don’t need a first aid kit I’m ok!” The kid screeched as he curled in on himself. I leveled him with my best “Do not bull shit me” stare before sighing. “No kid you’re not you’re bleeding through your shirt and shaking like crazy because you got mad and blew this popsicle stand. Now, no one here knows what the hell happened to you but two of us here think they know some of it because they had or are having the same issues you seem to be having, which to be frank scares us all a little shitless. So saying bull shit like “I’m fine” and “I’m ok” doesn’t work because we have all heard that way too much. So when it falls and it will! Like with that nightmare last night you have all of us and you really have those two so just shut it and deal. We adopted you me, in particular, I can’t have my new SI employee doing any permanent damage to himself now can I?” Everyone groaned or made angry/ huffed noises but Tony saw Bruce's’ wide eyes, Peppers knowing look and Agents calculating glare. But the best part of that long talk was the small smile and huffed laugh that came from the kid even if it was a little wet. Tony gripped the back of his neck in a comforting way holding the boy close. He slowly calmed down breathing deeper, slower and smoother by the time Bruce got back with the First Aid kit that he didn’t even blink twice at it. Tony moved to the side not letting go of him getting a distinct feeling that this grounded him and letting him go now would lead to him bolting for it. They all watched Bruce carefully lift Stiles’s shirt and saw the blood that was already covering a good portion of his back. What they didn’t expect was the mass of poorly done stitches that covered a good portion of his shoulder and seemed to be trying to keep the area together but it looked like a massive mess. Someone had been trying to help but they didn’t know what the hell they were doing. And was this, was this a bit from something. “Sorry it looks so bad I was kinda woozy and it was on my shoulder, hard to stitch in the mirror ya know.” 

He laughed brighter and mirthlessly shaking his head and it made everyone bristle. Even Bruce was starting to get green in his color, Clint moved in front of the kid, me taking a step away so bird brain could comfort him. Clint pulled him close carefully holding him and softly talking as Bruce cleaned up the blood and put peroxide on the wound. It wasn’t until he was done with that, that Bruce finally spoke up. “Ok...umm if you are up to it Stiles I think we need to get your shoulder properly stitched up...so if you can eat a snack get your blood sugar and stuff up then I’ll re-stitch you. Ok?” He gave the teen a small smile and nodded turning to wash his hands. Stiles made a hurt noise from where he was curled into his uncle's, some time through all of it Agent. Phil had come to press in close to his bird boy and nephew. Clint hushed him and nodded at Phil who sighed and nodded back before moving around and surprisingly started making a PB and banana sandwich. Cutting the crusts off and putting some more nuts on the PB side because they only had creamy. He carefully had Barton pull back enough to give him a triangle of the sandwich. No one could see Stiles’s face or any of him really as the two men surrounded him with bruce at the kid’s back but they all heard him mutter a sad sounding “mom” that had Phil wincing and holding Stiles close and tight. After that, it was quick short work for Bruce carefully cut and tugged the stitches out and restitch it again followed by giving him some pain meds and sending him to bed on the couch because he didn’t want to be separated from his uncles.  
\-------------------------  
After he fell asleep an eerie hush fell on the group each adult lost in thoughts of revenge and worry. Pepper broke the silence first. “So what are we gonna do? Something happened and that boy- He’s- he’s broken…” Clint sucked in a harsh breath as Phil laid his head on his shoulder and squeezed his eyes closed trying to stop the thoughts of the look in Stiles’s eyes. He was broken but worse than that, he was numb. Bucky watched them all meeting eyes looking at each one until he could capture Barton’s gaze.  
“He spends time with all of us but when he’s alone or at night he will always have me, Clint or Bruce if he needs distraction than Tony steps in or Natasha. We understand better than you guys will and it’ll work as long as we don’t pressure him. I don’t know who did this to him or what the dad knows or hell even what he knows. But I know that look, and it ain’t gonna be easy to sooth it out.”

They all nodded but didn’t look hopeful as they leaned back in their chairs. They were stuck there, no one wanting to leave. It was a comfort to have everyone with them, whole and safe. Tony got up and went down a long hall before he came back with a big stack of blankets and pillows and set them on the couch for everyone to grab and find a spot. So they could all stay close. It wasn’t that late, only midnight but all of them felt wrung out and weary of the world. They had settled in and put on a movie that was some comedy and were all dozing when a phone went off. They all searched for it and found it in Clint's pocket, it was Stiles’s. 

They all looked at each other before Clint swiped the screen and connected. “Hello?” he said carefully and softly. “Where’s Stiles?” Came a deep rich silky voice of a male who was far from his teens. “Why the hell do you wanna know and who the hell are you to call him!?” There was a deep chuckle and soft sigh before the man spoke again. “I take it your Client then? Stiles did say you were blunt and protective.” Clint startled at that and narrowed his eyes at the phone. He knows for a fact that his Nephew doesn’t talk to a lot of people about Phil and him because it keeps them safer so it just made him wonder who this caller was even more. He was just about to answer when Stiles made a sound. They all froze and stayed quiet hoping he would calm down again but that only seems to make it worse.  
\------------------------  
They were there back in that place...all of them. Aiden, Ali, Lyds, Scott, Ethan, Derek, Chris, Isaac, Jackson, Cora, Erica, Boyd, Peter, Jordan, dad.. mom...Mel…Natalie....and he could do nothing..he was in that stupid cage again being forced to watch someone with his face kill all of his friends and family….“Why Stiles?!” Erica, Boyd, Ali, even his mom shouted at him. “why did you do this!! How could you!? You murdered us and you’ll kill them all, you are poison you will kill anyone and everyone you love”

Noooooooo!!! Stiles screamed reaching out watching as his mother flatlined and died after taking the pill bottle he handed her. Ali being stabbed by the Oni, Erica, and Boyd being killed by the Alpha pack cuz he had let them go and Theo killing his dad, Scott and Lydia because he wanted void. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t breathe…. It all hurt too much.  
“Please…” he sobbed looking up at Peter and Chris. “You promised me...you said you wouldn’t let me hurt anyone else please just end it!!”  
“It’s too late Stiles. Look at what has happened!” That was when he saw it, the slow spread of red that was covering Chris’s chest threw his shirt, the same appearing on Peter but darker black blood. And he had to stand there and watch as the two men he loved most, as his anchors dropped down to there knees and looked at him with heartbreak.

“why….why hurt us darling when we have only loved you…” “You had to take it all away didn’t you Stiles...who knew the monster I should have been hunting all along was you.” Chris spit out as his eyes started to dim and Stiles was finally set free from his cage and moved between them touching them both crying harder now. “Nooo! I didn’t...wouldn’t...Noo...Peter...Chris...please! Please..wake up! Ali, Erica, Lydia, dad, Please!?” 

\-----------------undetermined p.o.v--------  
“Noooo!!!!!!” he screamed bolting up tears filling his eyes and falling down his face as he fought against whoever had him.  
“I’m so sorry...god I’m so so sorry...I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want to...god you have to know...Peter! Chris! I didn’t..god Ali...I...I can’t do this...I can't ...god...I should be dead why am I not dead. I just wanna be...I’m so sorry…god, Ali, I’m sorry...I wish it was me and not you ...god... I wish it had killed me.” 

The words were broken. With sobs and fast shallow breaths that weren’t doing anything and pained everyone watching. What hurts most of all were the words though. Filled with so much pain it was crushing. There was choked off noises on the phone and they all realized it was still on speaker. The noise was the only clue before someone...well two someones started talking. “Stiles? Darling calm down your heart's going crazy. Please, sweet boy, I'm here we both are it’s ok it’ll be ok.” “Yah, brat you can’t get rid of us that easy we’re here to stay, w-wh-what happened to Alison wasn’t your fault Stiles. Come on baby please I promise you it wasn’t. I know you would have never hurt her, I know that baby.” Stiles cried shaking his head and gripping his hair. “You're not real...I saw you...I ki...killed... I killed you...this is void he...he wants to hurt me...your...your not here… I’ll get out and th..then you’ll be gone and it’ll be my fault..I’m so sorry…” There was a Growl and a crash and then a shout from whom all of them assumed was Chris, the gravelly-voiced man. Who was telling Peter to calm the hell down before he got back on the phone.

“Stiles, sweetheart how many fingers are there, count Clint’s or Phil's they weren’t here when Void was so how could this not be real? Count to make sure, count so you know.” Stiles sat on his knees a little shaky and looked at Tony who had a knowing look on his face and held up his hands to the scared teenager and let him count as many times as needed. He finally looked around his eyes clearer and more broken than ever before.

“Chris...Peter…?” He tentatively called out hugging his legs to his chest. They all heard the relieved sighs before both men answered. “You back with us darling?” “You ok brat? Do you need anything? We’ll come to get you, Peter and I are an hour out, we had a job close by, we can take you home…” Stiles smiled a little at that but shook his head sniffling and sighed. “No I’m gonna stay here, but if you're already here” Stiles trailed off taking a deep breath before he shakily said, “maybe in the morning we could eat breakfast and I could get a hug..?” Stiles doesn’t know why he sounded so shy or afraid but he was tentative and skittish still remembering the way they looked in his dream-like they hated him and will reject him. Peter huffed at the teen but everyone heard what sounded like a small whine from an animal along with Chris making a hurt noise. But Peter's the one to answer which seems to be the way things normally are. “Now we both know you don’t want breakfast food, but very well we will find the best place to get milkshakes and curly fries and pick you up after you wake or when we get there…it’s ok, sweet boy, we will see you soon. Try and get some rest love. I can’t have arm candy with dark circles now can I? It’s bad enough you and Christopher refuse to let me touch your wardrobe.”

The team had slowly been stiffening watching with concern and intrigue, looking on in a pleased shock when stiles broke out in a beautiful grin and let out a small bark of laughter. “Oh yeah, and you are so much better mr.man cleavage with your v-necks, henleys, tight jeans, and silk shirts. You think you are better than my witty shirts, plaids, and skinny jeans? Or Chris’s lack of colors?” They all heard the two men chuckle before Chris let out an indignant “Hey” which only made stiles laugh again and Chris muttered out “brat”. The three chatted a little before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Stiles fell into Clint's side hiding his face. 

“I’m sorry I'm such a wreck...I’m sorry you all have to see it…I wasn't expecting them to be this bad...I thought it would be ok if I wasn’t home...I really hope I didn’t wake you all.” Stiles wouldn’t look at any of them he just clung to clint the older man looking painfully down at the boy he held as close and as tight as he dared looking at Phil helplessly. To everyone's surprise, it was bucky that broke the quiet. He sat down next to Stiles and hugged him with both arms which was a surprise to everyone because he normally only touched Steve with his metal one or let Tony touch it. They all watched as Bucky gripped his chin and made Stiles look up at him. “Hey, doll...I need you to look at me and really hear what Ima say. Ok? Can ya do that doll?” They saw him give a small nod but curl back into Clint like he was needed to keep Stiles here and grounded. Bucky didn’t pay any attention to it he just smiles soft and grim while nodding. “Ok sugar here’s the thing, you know about my past. I ain't askin' it’s a statement, I know you already do. But you ain't scared of me ‘cause you think it’s all ol' Hydra and the soviets. Now if that’s true and you ain’t holdin' nothin against Birdy over there for what he did then you ain’t to blame for what happened to you.” 

Bucky gave him a hard look when he went to argue and shook his head at Stiles as the boy bit his lip hard, tears welling in his eyes as the fight drained out of him the teen curling up as small as his body would go, holding onto the two men tears spilling over. Clint moved closer looking at Bucky over Stiles’ head silently saying thank you as Phil did the same. It was gonna be a long night and an even longer day because after the team meets this Peter and Chris they were gonna call John and have that talk while Stiles was gone and all of them wanted answers.  
\-------------------------------------  
Stiles fell asleep pressed between Bucky and Clint with Phil pressed against Clint’s other side. He slept for a few hours curled up and tense lashing out a little but other than that it was calm. Bucky never slept after waking up to Stiles’ screams. They were too close to his own. So, instead, he stayed awake and watched over the kid and his new team that was fast becoming his family. Clint doing the same watching over Phil, Stiles and the others. Both men trading glances full of fire and promise, an agony they never wanted anyone else to know, sinking in deeper and deeper every time their boy(and yes Stiles was all of there's now) made any kind of noise.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
They were all awakened by F.R.I.D.A.Y making a fuss and stating that two men were trying to enter the tower and should she resort to code green and lock everything down as well as inform shield about the intrusion. Tony groaned and made an outraged noise about anyone breaking in and told F.R.I.D.A.Y to pull up the cameras so that they could see the live feed. To say the team was shocked was an understatement. In the elevator stood two men somewhat close to Clint’s age, one had a graying dirty blond beard with equally graying short hair. The next looked more put together and gave off the overall same look and air as their resident billionaire did. There was a shuffle behind them and they heard a strange noise from the kid on the couch as he stretched and sat up rubbing his hands through his hair. He blinked owlishly as he saw all eyes land on him before the team turned back to the camera feed.  
Stiles’ eyes following where everyone was looking before he made a sound that was close to a dying whale. He eped and jumped over the back of the couch with all the grace he could. The team looked on in amusement and slight horror as Stiles asked Friday very politely to speed up the elevator and open it for the two men. They could all see he was more than jittery and was slightly nervous but as soon as the doors opened all his movement stopped and both men were suddenly there hugging, petting, holding and reassuring. It’s a scene they all knew one way or another and it made their hearts ache because it looked like a common thing for the three but also because this sweet boy had been so devastated and the only peace he seemed to have, came from these men.  
\---------------------------------------  
Stiles was warm and relatively safe feeling. More floaty than dreamy, well he was until he woke up to Friday's voice, Tony's rants and the tug of something in his chest. It took a few minutes for Stiles' sleep-deprived brain to figure out what the tug was and then the young man was up and over the couch and making my way to the door so he could be the first one there. He asked Friday as nice as he could if she would speed up the elevator and open it very soon. Stiles' heart pounded in his chest as he thought about everything that could happen. It wasn’t until the doors open and Stiles saw them both looking out at him, their faces both showing their little smiles that were only meant for each other, that he felt calm. This side of them was only something we show each other. He knew they would be ok, they were just there between one second to the next they were standing in the elevator watching him before they were all intertwined with each other. 

It was better than coming home. It was home to him. Stiles' breath hitched before a sob broke out and the only thing he could think was “God I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wish we could have traded places. God and you still want me, why do you-, want me? Thank you for still wanting me.”  
\--------------------------peter’s p.o.v---------------------  
Peter watched as Stiles crumbled, this time though, it may not be happy but it was a relief that they saw wash through him like a tidal wave. There’s a whine coming from deep in his chest and Christopher let out a few ragged breaths and we both press closer to our darling boy. We tried to soothe him, tried to tell him all that we loved about him, tried to bring him back out of the dark place he was in. Peter buried his face in his neck taking great lungfuls in. His wolf was content sinking in the scent of their mates. 

He hated the scent of sadness, depression, and a bone-deep pain that was coming off of Stiles and an equally bad if not worse pain was coming from Chris as well. It made him pull them closer and crowd them into a space where he could protect them and keep them safe, the older man didn't care that there were strangers around, that he could feel eyes on their small group. He knew his mates would take care of everything if it came down to it. So the wolf just focused nuzzling and scenting Stiles until his scent bloomed with warmth, a breathtaking amount of happiness and an amazing amount of joy. He smiles and placed a soft chaste kiss to their boy's lips before turning him towards Christopher who was watching us both. 

We both moved close pressing into him and scenting him. Stiles touching every part he could of us sharing soft words and softer kisses, when they pulled back to breathe, Peter took over, his control starting to slip slightly with all the emotions around them. They were lost in each other and all three of them missed the small family's surprised glares and calculating looks.

\--------3rd person----------------------------------------  
Bucky and Clint glared at the newcomers watching every move they made, making sure that they didn't hurt the fragile teen. Phil cleared his throat just as Natasha stepped forward, looking at the lighter haired man thoughtfully.  
“I know you...don't I?” The man smirked and shrugs before he looks at everyone. He was doing a great job of hiding how trained his gaze is at calculating everything. He leads a very content half-awake boy to the sofa he was sleeping on before he jumped up to get to the elevator and pulled Stiles down between him and the other man “I'm Christopher Argent” he stated plainly shaking his head fondly as Stiles grumbled and pressed into them both, which caused soft found smiles to spread over their faces as they looked down at him. “And I'm Peter Hale” stated the man next to him. They both snapped their attention to stiles when he made an upsetting noise each man wrapping around him talking quietly and shushing him sweetly until movement made them lookup. 

Bucky stepped cautiously closer when two pairs of piercing blues locked on him and Barton who was right next to him as he moved as well. “So Ima take it you gents are the two men that called the last night?” The two nodded their eyes tracking every single movement that happened around them. They took the hand Clint held out to them. Each shaking it short but hard before wrapping their arms back around Stiles who had made a sleepy protest at the movement and the space between the three of them, the teen falling back into a somewhat sleep when they returned to their original spot. Peter finished the introductions as Chris whispered soft things into their boy's hair stroking his soft pale cheek. It wasn’t until Peter stopped talking and turned his attention to the two that they heard everything being said. The soft murmurs of Chris and nods or shakes of the now awake teen.  
“Have you been eating correctly….” There’s a nod to that and his eyes narrow. “ I mean correctly according to Peter and me, brat.” To that, there was a shrug and a somewhat nod followed by him ducking his head as a growl sounded in the room. “Have you been taking your meds? All of them? I know your Anxiety meds make you feel sluggish but this is a new place.” There was a sharp shake and then doe eyes traveling to look at the people surrounding them and Chris gave out a long sigh. Peter took up the questioning after that asking about the school he plans to visit if he had been doing anything fun if he was training every day and if he had been doing anything risky or anything the two of them would consider too dangerous. That got a laugh out of the teen and he shook his head before burying himself into the two again. Though the enhanced people could hear him going on about his time with Tony in the lab. 

They all stayed somewhat still for a few minutes just taking in the scene before they started to get up and move around doing their daily morning routines. All of them were lost in thought for a while till stiles jumped up and made an impatient noise at peter and Chris tugging on them so they would follow him to his room giving an indignant squawk when all of the team called out that they “Better Leave that Damn Door Open!!!” They heard Stiles sputter, a low chuckle from what sounded like Chris and a soft comment from (maybe) Peter. They all chuckled and sighed, it wasn’t good or ok but it was a start and they were working on it but for now, Stiles was ok and safe so the team could live with that.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
By the time everyone was dressed and settled in Stiles and his guests had already been gone 15 minutes. Clint settled into Phil's side and waited as everyone took their seats and settled. The team moving into their significant others space, they didn’t do this normally but they all knew they would need it. Clint pulled out his phone and handed it to Phil with a sad apologetic half-smile. The older man gave a similar look back before he punched in his brother in law's number and then set the phone on speaker before he put it in the middle of the table. No one spoke as they waited, each one of the team members hanging onto their partner. 

Ring….Ring…...Ring….  
“Phil? Has something happened? Is Stiles ok? Do I have to come there it’ll take me a day to get everything in order but I’ll be there if I need to be!” They all heard the frantic rapid-fire of questions leave from the man before they could even get out a hello. It didn't spell well for the rest of this talk. The group all looked at each other all of them on the same page as Phil cleared his voice and told the frantic man to “calm down it’s all ok they just wanted to talk”. “They...Phil who are you with and what do you mean to “just talk”. You don't just talk! You call when something bad has happened or you will be gone and you don't want to tell Stiles because he will be upset and I have to break it to him because you are mush in your nephew's hands. What happened to make you just want to talk Phil?” 

The comment about Phil being putty in Stiles’ hands gets a laugh out of everyone and they all smirk at the agent. He gave a long-suffering sigh and rubbed a hand down his face showing more emotion than he normally would looking pained and leaning into Clint’s chest when the man puts his arm around him. “John I have no clue what’s been going on. But I damn sure know that you know something. He’s having nightmares that are so bad they reveal the ones he got after Claudia past. He pulled a knife on Natasha John, he flinches when someone goes to touch him or moves too fast. What the hell has happened to my bright, happy, vibrant nephew? This isn’t him, he...John what the hell changed him! He’ll be pissed when he finds out we called you again but he’s different and I’m worried. He had a nightmare that made him wake up in the middle of the night screaming, last time we called you and he took off to Brooklyn and stayed at the house for a few hours before he left and walked… He walked almost all the way to the tower John and he didn’t even realize how cold and shaky he was. It’s like he has PTSD so bad he distances himself away from it all or he’ll crack. And let’s not forget the two older men that called last night and came by at 6 in the morning because they were “close by” and stiles wanted a hug! That he seemed afraid he wouldn't get..John since when is Stiles touch starved enough to ask for a hug and be scared of rejection?!”

They listened to the man sigh and cuss before they heard what sounded like the squeak of a chair moving back. Before a long tired sigh then the strained timber of John’s voice telling the story of what has been there lives. He started with the Hale’s and told it all in vivid detail until he ended with him putting Stiles on a plane. They sat there after in shocked horrified silence as they think of the sweet boy that had just left and all he had been through. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Widow, hawk, and bucky going to the gym to shoot things while Steve followed Tony to his workshop so he could draw while the man worked his anger and pain out on metal, Bruce looking very green made a fast exit to a hulk safe room. Phil went to his office to get lost in paperwork and anyone left just either stayed in the living room or went to their own room.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the familiar chest of the man draped over him. Peter hadn’t stopped touching the younger man since the elevator doors opened and he had fallen into their arms. Stiles thinks he hears him mumble something to Chris about how he smelt like exhaustion and that they should all just take a nap together, maybe do some other unsavory things after he felt more rested. Stiles huffed out a laugh when Chris loving called Peter a beast and kissed away the fake pout from his lips. 

They had driven about 15 minutes and ended up pulling up in front of a brick building with a Dark royal purple and black striped awning with a large glass storefront that showed off a classically made up dinner that had a gothic twist. Stiles smiles up at his two handsome men brightly and grab their hands tugging them inside. He pauses when they step inside, taking in a deep breath and humming in contentedness. It smelled just like it was a food baby between First Cone and the Curly fries from the dinner back home. 

One of the waite staff told them that they could seat themselves and Chris nodded at Peter with his head and they tugged their boy to a table his overactive mind racing as Stiles took in the decor and the case of homemade ice cream that was just waiting for him to try. When they had made it to the table it was in a circular booth which shouldn't have surprised him. He ended up as the filling in the wolf/hunter sandwich that was his relationship. Stiles didn’t mind though. It was a place he felt he could really breathe in, it felt like home and after the last day or so the younger man needed that. He sighed and leaned into Chris tentatively the hunter just pulling him all the way into his arms and Stiles relaxed into his chest, nuzzling his neck softly, and placing a few soft loving kisses there. He smiled at Chris when the man pulled back to place a chaste kiss to his lips. Stiles couldn't stop the giggle that left him when their wolf growled and moved closer. He smirked pressing against Stiles until there was no room between the three of us. “You smell like them..not us...let's change that. 

Stiles shakes his head at the two of them and the twin smirks he gets when he feels his face flaming. He couldn’t help but hide his face in his hands as both of the older men chuckled at the shyness he has never quite lost. But he felt warm, something he found a lack of when the Nogitsune got ripped from his body. He closed his eyes as I felt Peter’s warm hands running up and down his sides and over his back making Stiles shiver and practically purr. He was just about to tell Peter and Chris that they needed to stop before this got too far as heat built up in his lower stomach when someone clears their throat. All three males looked up into the eyes of a very amused woman who took one look at them and the pouts they wore before laughing. “ If you all want to do that then there is a nice hotel around the block. But if you wanna eat first I can help there. Sooo which one will it be boys?”

Stiles laughed brightly and loudly, blushing a little as he ducked his head smiling as he listened to Peter banter back and forth with their waitress Darcy. Chris ordered for him and Stiles, ordering a breakfast plate of waffles, bacon, and eggs for himself. While he ordered Stiles curly fries and a bbq bacon burger, along with a recess explosion shake. Peter got a big burger with a salad and a salted caramel dream milkshake.

The food didn’t take long to make at all, coming out hot and smelling like a dream. They sat and ate, laughing and enjoying just being together. They were gone for a few hours, not long but enough for all three of them to not feel so desperate and needy for each other. They were just walking around looking at small shops when Chris commented on going back. Stiles nodded but he was sure each of them felt the hold he had on their hands get tighter. He was still feeling shaky and on edge inside but neither one of the men would ever say anything to him about the way he clung. The two older men had learned the hard way that it didn’t help. Peter had Chris drive and crawled in back with Stiles pulling their boy as close as he could, his fingers running through his hair soothingly. It only took a few minutes but soon the young man was out and sleeping soundly. Clinging to his wolf who was happily being used as a pillow.  
\---------------------------’---------------------’---------’------  
The two older men wouldn’t complain they would let him sleep as long as he liked. Peter shared a look with Chris in the mirror, he knew they needed to have a long talk and spend some more time with Stiles. Maybe have a long talk with the Avengers, which of course their boy had a group of powerful deadly superheros wrapped around his finger. They needed to explain some things and tell them how to deal with what would, and will happen in certain situations. Stiles will hate it but they need to know how to look after him. 

Peter smiled as he pulled Stiles onto his lap and into his arms once Christopher parked getting out carefully and walking to the elevator. Chris sighed and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair their boy looked so small like this, small and breakable enough that Chris was almost afraid of touching him. Peter watched sighing softly "we will set him in his room and stay with him while he sleeps so he doesn't have a panic attack when he wakes up then we can all have a talk about him not taking his meds and explain to the people he will be living with what is going on." Christopher's voice was rough as he spoke softly. Peter nodded kissing his other mate softly "it'll be ok Christopher, he has us and at least the other's with brains" 

There was a huff of laughter that had them meeting tired golden whisky eyes. Peter smiles and leans down kissing their now awake boy before Christopher does the same. Stiles for his part melts under their lips and just relaxes back in Peter's arms. Though he makes a very unhappy noise when Peter goes to put him down causing both men to chuckle.  
________________________________________________________________________

Phil sighs and leans back into the couch scrubbing his hands over his face. They all went their separate ways after that talk with John, they all had to deal with it in their way. Now here they are, all of them more or less calmed back down though Barnes and his husband still have that awful far away look in their eyes. He placed his hand on Clint’s shoulder squeezing just hard enough that his husband took in a deep breath and his eyes focused on him. Phil opened his mouth to say something only for him to stop as the elevator doors opened and out came Stiles wrapped up in the two older men smiling softly at them. 

Stiles was talking to them about something, soft enough he couldn’t hear it but his hands were flailing and he was smiling which was still a vast improvement over the last time they saw him. He paused to breathe and was going to keep up whatever they were talking about when the younger of the two males said a soft “Sweetheart” and bodily turned him to face all of us. He blushed a very dark pink and glared at the man asking “why didn’t you warn me Peter!” and the man (Peter) smirked and shrugged while the older male just shook his head and kissed Stiles’ cheek soft causing the young adult to blush again. 

Phil would swear it sounded like Natasha, but someone cooed over the cuteness of it all. Everyone turning to each other to figure out who it was though Natasha and Barnes were both smirking. Stiles flailed again and playfully shoved both men back making room between them though to Phil there was something horrified at the space in his eyes. Both men shared a look before they just took a hand and they walked into the common living room. Stiles smiled softly at them and let the two men sit in the only open loveseat they had before he sits across both of them. Phil lifts an eyebrow but says nothing other than a soft “Hey kiddo” which causes Stiles to beam. Clint looks between the three before he looks at Stiles “Did you have a nice time baby hawk? We were all just talking about dinner and a movie if you are up to it?” The archer looked at the two men before his eyes focus back on Stiles “your partners can stay if they wish.''

Both men looked slightly shocked but they smiled softly and tipped their heads in thanks before looking down at their other partner. Phil could hear Stiles say a soft please and they all nodded together before the two men looked back up at them all. Chris? He thinks is the one that talks next “If it would be alright with you we would like to stay with Stiles tonight before we head back home, there are some things going on at home that are going to need our attention but we do want to spend some more time with him before our flight back home. 

They all shared looks because it was a safety risk but Stiles turned to Tony and said “Please! I mean this is a good chance to study pol couples and how they act, and Peter is very strong so we could say it’s for science” Stiles gave the inventor his patent doe eyes and another soft “please!” before the whole team watched Stark crumble much to most people's surprise. That's when Natasha and Pepper both cooed over how happy Stiles was and the fact that Tony was putty in the 18-year-olds hands which no one expected. Bruce leaned over and brushed a discrete kiss against Tony’s cheek and Stiles softly squealed at the sight. And there were whispers between him and Peter(?) before the older man pulled out a 100$ bill and passed it over to him making an unhappy face. 

The team looked on in question as he did a happy dance taking the money and lipping it into his pocket. Tony making and face and pointing. “What was that!? The money thing, what is happening?” Stiles blushed and sat up to look at them blushing some more and he shrugs “well… no one knew who you were with after Pepper and let’s face it, dude, you may be bi or pan but dudes are where you lean towards so when the tabloids started spouting off about you renting out restaurants or getting flowers and other “Tony Stark courting activities” Peter and I made a bet on who you were dating. He thought you were dating Srg. Barns and I said I tots would because dude hot!” Bucky made a face at this but Tony laughed and nodded sending an air kiss his way, Bucky winking at him as he did it saying a soft “thanks doll face!” Before they looked back at Stiles and he continued to talk “Well anyway as hot as he is, we all know that he and Steve were practically married, well as married as they could be back in the ’40s and that he wouldn’t date anyone other than his “Stevie now that he could actually date him in the public eye and not behind closed doors or with the Howlys. Also, Miss Peggy told me that she used to help Steve and Bucky sneak around back in the day.” 

Stiles shrugs like he didn’t just spill a secret they have both hidden for years and tell everyone he knows or knew Peggy Carter. Stiles went on talking though and let them all process “So I told Peter it couldn’t be him though he didn’t believe me. Then we started to think about who it could be, we thought hawkeye for like a second but then I thought he was way too much like my uncle Clint to be able to be with Tony because he needs someone like Phil to balance him out. So Hawkeye needs a Phil” They all laughed while Clint leans over and plants a soft loving kiss to Phil’s lips and gets up to plant a kiss on his kiddos head. Before he made a hand motion to go on “So then” Stiles said dramatically “Peter brought up Rhodey! Which is just wrong like the man is good looking but they are bros! Like best bros! Brothers in all but blood! I bet his mamma calls Tony once a week just to check in and he goes to their house before or after every major holiday that he spends with you guys and they always have a nice dinner and celebrate then.” Tony looked shocked and mechanically nodded wondering how the hell this kid knew that “See!” Stiles flailed before he settled again “Rhodey is Tony’s Scott and we never do bad things to our Scotts and we are grossed out by thinking of our Scotts in romantic ways!” 

Stiles took a deep breath and stopped flailing (which he had started to do as he talked again) he sighed softly and leaned back into Peter shaking his head. “Well then there was a thought of who that left and we all know that Pepper and Happy are together, Sam is single but is kind of drifting into something with Steve and Bucky.” Everyone raised their eyebrows as Steve face flamed as did Sam’s though he and Bucky were smirking. Stiles just went on though “Natasha is asexual and that’s ok no matter what assholes say and well I wanted Tony to have a fluffy relationship with someone who can ground him like Bruce can and Tony can open Bruce up to the world because he deserves the world and someone needs to love the big green guy and who better to understand then Tony! So I said that Tony was with Bruce, Sam was in with Stucky, Hawkeye had an off-screen Husband and Natasha was single but loved to cuddle with the people she trusted so manly Hawkeye. And Pepper was with happy, Thor has Jane though I think him and Loki have a thing and Spiderman is with Deadpool and not here at the moment to confirm or deny that!” Everyone looked stunned and in a state of shock though a bunch of them were impressed (Tony, Bucky, Clint, Phil, and Natasha). Everyone just wondered how the kid had figured it out but they didn’t say anything as Peter and Chris pressed kisses to his cheeks and called him their “brilliant boy” After a few beats of awkward silence Tony yelled for Friday to bring up the menu for the amazing Chinese place and let them all order what they wished as they all started to argue about the movie they would watch.

Phil just sat back, watched it all with a smile because yes this was his family and yes it was crazy, his nephew added even more crazy to it. But he did not doubt that having his nephew there was going to be amazing, maybe they would all be better for it Stiles included.


End file.
